


One Day They'll Understand

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Supernatural Drabbles & Ficlets [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, Eavesdropping, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: John listened to them as he stood outside the door and wondered how many times they'd had this conversation.
Series: Supernatural Drabbles & Ficlets [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/112469
Kudos: 14
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	One Day They'll Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt guilty for the 100 100th challenge at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**

"I bet Daddy forgot about us," Sammy complained.

"He'll be here. He promised he'd be here and Daddy always keeps his word," Dean argued. 

John listened to them as he stood outside the door and wondered how many times they'd had this conversation. How many times did he just brush off coming home telling himself that Dean could handle anything that came up? He always told himself that he would be a better dad than his had been. There was always a new lead to track down or a new contact to make. He felt guilty but not guilty enough to walk away. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulder as he opened the door ready to make his apologies for being late and promises that it would never happen again. 

He promised himself it would be over soon. As soon as he found the thing that killed Mary they would have a normal life.


End file.
